


Y una mirada fue suficiente

by Rissem



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Relationships, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Kissing, M/M, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissem/pseuds/Rissem
Summary: Cuando puso un pie del otro lado de la calle, la necesidad de voltearse le inundó por completo pero no quería sentirse como un idiota al ir por la vía pública ganándose un crush en una persona que probablemente jamás volvería a ver.Pero ese era el tema. Jamás lo volvería a ver ¿no?





	Y una mirada fue suficiente

**Author's Note:**

> Me pregunto si aún hay gente en este fandom? en inglés, probablemente. en español? difícil.  
> Aún así necesitaba quitarme esta idea de la cabeza.
> 
> (y woa, me llevó 6 meses quitarme el bloqueo post s8)
> 
> Gracias por leer!

Desde el inicio ese día había comenzado mal.

Keith se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona nocturna, alguien que prefería mil veces terminar sus proyectos o estudios durante la noche, cuando el ruido de la ciudad se convertía en un cálido murmullo. Mientras la mayoría de las personas se preparaban para dormir, él solía despertar de una pequeña siesta al final del día, con las energías renovadas. Saltándose la cena, iba directo a prepararse una buena taza de café, siempre pretendiendo ignorar la mirada que su amado canino, Cosmo, le daba mientras seguía sus pasos. Keith juraba que su perro a veces era incluso peor que Shiro para juzgar sus pobres elecciones de vida. Luego se sentaba en su escritorio o en la mesa de la cocina o a los pies del enorme ventanal de su departamento, lo que le despertara mayor inspiración esa noche, y se disponía a hacer lo que fuese que tuviese pendiente.

Su hermano, Shiro, le había insistido mil y una veces que podía tener la misma rutina de día, luego de tener unas buenas ocho horas de descanso. Y Keith lo había intentado, un par de veces durante su primer año de universidad. Pero no encajaba; si bien lograba hacer su trabajo había una cierta incomodidad en toda su persona y la sensación no era su favorita.

Entendía la preocupación de Shiro por su horario de dormir, que de hecho era bastante normal entre las personas de su edad, pero a veces le hastiaba. Por eso había amado al prometido de su hermano desde el primer momento; Adam le había confesado que en sus primeros años de universidad había sido muy similar a él y le entendía, así que había intervenido para que Shiro dejara de perseguirlo por la misma razón cada día.

El problema de ese día fue que, contrario a lo que sucedía cada noche, Keith había cedido al cansancio media hora antes de que el sol saliera por el horizonte y se había dormido sobre la comodidad del pelaje de Cosmo, ambos sentados en el sofá junto a la ventana. Sin ninguna alarma puesta.

En consecuencia, Keith se despertó cuarenta minutos tarde para su primera clase del día. Clase en la que debía entregar una pequeña investigación. Así que cuando se presentó en la clase del profesor Iverson, justo cuando ésta terminaba, no sólo recibió la fría mirada de su profesor más estricto, sino que también se vio obligado a asistir a las clases de tutoría que el hombre impartía durante la tarde.

Así que Keith vio toda su rutina interrumpida. Además, no podía sacarse la sensación de estar simplemente descolocado ese día.

Con ayuda de Romelle, su única amiga en su clase, pudo sobrevivir al resto de la mañana en base a comentarios sarcásticos y litros de café _negro, sin azúcar, gracias_. Lamentablemente, la rubia se despidió de él luego del almuerzo con una sonrisa sardónica y deseándole toda la suerte del mundo en su clase de tutoría.

Por un momento, Keith consideró si realmente necesitaba una amiga en su vida. Con un suspiro de resignación, concluyó que sí. Sus padres parecían haberse relajado un poco cuando habían conocido a la chica en su último cumpleaños. Y no porque pensaran que era una candidata a pareja para él, después de todo Keith había dejado muy en claro su orientación sexual en sus años de secundaria, a diferencia de Shiro, quien ni siquiera pensó en ello hasta conocer a Adam en su primera clase de ingeniería aeroespacial.

Para su orgullo, sólo se había casi dormido una sola vez durante todo el monólogo de Iverson.

Cuando la clase terminó, cerca de las cinco de la tarde, salió del edificio con un bostezo que ni siquiera intentó disimular. Ya podía sentir sus ojeras haciéndose más notables de lo normal bajo sus ojos. Se llevó la mochila al hombro, contento por primera vez en el día, ya que al fin era hora de volver a casa.

Hasta que su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo.

_Recuerda estar en lo de Allura a las 21. Si llegas tarde, será tú problema :)_

Con un sonoro quejido, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras pasaba una mano por su desarreglado cabello.

Necesitaba. Dormir.

¿Justo hoy debía tener compromisos ineludibles?

Allura era una de las amigas cercanas de su hermano, y la chica le caía bien, ese no era el problema.

El problema era que Keith había tenido la mala suerte de estar presente en la última cena que compartió ese par, donde Allura invitó a Shiro y su novio a una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa que daría para su propio novio, cuyo nombre no le había interesado lo suficiente como para retenerlo. Y Keith estaba seguro de que la extensión de la invitación hacia él en un inicio había sido por pura cortesía y por ello se había dispuesto a rechazarla de la mejor forma posible.

Pero Allura era la chica más terca que había conocido en su vida cuando alguien le decía que no, y le había insistido con una enorme sonrisa, asegurándole lo divertido que sería. Shiro, el muy traidor, sólo se había encogido de hombros cuando había buscado su ayuda con la mirada.

Incluso Adam sólo le había mostrado una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano bajo la mesa.

Oh, eso claramente era un complot sobre la última discusión que había tenido con Shiro. Su carencia total de vida social.

Y sí, Keith podría simplemente no presentarse y luego dar la primera excusa que viniera a su mente. Pero sus padres le habían enseñado mejor que eso. Y estaba seguro de que Krolia pediría todos los detalles sobre la fiesta a la mañana siguiente, sólo por molestar a su hijo menor.

Keith iba tan distraído en sus propios pensamientos y refunfuñando por lo bajo, que apenas notó que la luz del semáforo le impedía cruzar la calle en la que se detuvo por reflejo. Levantó la vista del cemento para observar distraídamente a su alrededor.

Necesitaba que el día acabara lo más pronto posible. Lo único bueno era que finalmente era viernes y podía permitirse dormir el tiempo que necesitara, sin proyectos en su cabeza por una noche.

Del otro lado de la calle, justo frente a él, sólo dos personas esperaban pacientemente a que la luz del semáforo cambiara. Un chico con una llamativa banda alrededor de su cabeza que parecía ir contando alguna especie de anécdota por lo mucho que movía sus manos en diferentes gestos, y otro chico junto a él que parecía mirar fijamente a Keith, aunque supuso que sólo le parecía por la perspectiva.

Pero eso no evitó que notara los azules y brillantes ojos de esa persona. La tez del chico era más tostada, un claro contraste con su propia piel y, como si fuese capricho de la naturaleza, con esa mirada azul que resaltaba a la perfección incluso a la distancia.

Ignorando todos los pensamientos cursis que acababan de inundarle la mente, esos realmente eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto. Y que el resto de la persona estuviera a la altura era un plus increíble. Sin poder evitarlo, Keith se le quedó mirando fijamente como el bobo sin aptitud social que su hermano juraba que era.

Cuando la luz verde finalmente les dio paso, Keith tragó saliva pero no le quitó la vista de encima al chico, quien podía _jurar_ tampoco le sacaba la vista a él.

Con un extraño cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, caminó hasta cruzarse al par de chicos en medio de la calle y no pudo evitar seguir mirándolo de reojo al pasar a su lado.

Verán, Shiro siempre se quejaba no sólo de su malo ciclo circadiano, sino también de que sólo se molestara en hablar con una sola persona en toda su universidad, lo cual aparentemente no era muy saludable. Por ello, siempre hacía comentarios sobre lo malo que era interactuando con las personas en eventos o simplemente en la calle. Decía que no sabía entender a las personas.

Y Keith amaba a su hermano con todo su corazón pero, por favor, creía que podía defenderse bastante bien él sólo en ese tipo de situación.

Por ejemplo, justo ahora, estaba completamente seguro de que no había sido su imaginación el hecho de que el chico de ojos azules _también_ le había mirado de reojo al pasar a su lado, con una muy pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Cuando puso un pie del otro lado de la calle, la necesidad de voltearse le inundó por completo pero no quería sentirse como un idiota al ir por la vía pública ganándose un crush en una persona que probablemente jamás volvería a ver.

Pero ese era el tema. Jamás lo volvería a ver ¿no?

Sin dudarlo un segundo más, se volteó sin dejar de caminar.

Y su corazón casi se detiene al ver que el otro chico, a pesar de que también siguió caminando, ya tenía la cabeza volteada en su dirección, definitivamente mirándolo a él.

Cuando notó a Keith, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro como respuesta.

Al carajo con todo, pensó Keith, acababa de ganar un crush en un desconocido.

Al último segundo su cerebro reaccionó y consiguió corresponderle la sonrisa, aunque un poco más tímida. Ante ello, el desconocido le guiñó uno de sus ojos y se volteó, como si su amigo le estuviese reclamando su atención.

Keith también llevó su vista hacia adelante, sintiendo sus mejillas un poco calientes. Ese debía ser el intercambio más inocente y a la vez más vergonzoso que había tenido en toda su vida.

**…**

Incluso horas después, parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Allura con el cabello aún húmedo luego de la ducha rápida que había tomado, no podía quitarse al chico de esa tarde de la cabeza. Sabía que era algo estúpido de su parte, pues había conectado miradas con un desconocido y nada más. No era como si ese chico resultase el amor de su vida ni nada por el estilo. De hecho Keith ni siquiera creía en ese tipo de cosas. Sí, podía ver lo felices que eran sus padres y apostaría lo que fuera a que Shiro y Adam seguirían sus pasos, pero no creía que eso fuese para él.

No para el antisocial y noctámbulo Keith. A veces era difícil entender a su propia persona.

— ¡Keith! ¡Sí viniste!

Allura lo envolvió en un abrazo con una enorme sonrisa, como si realmente no se hubiese esperado verlo allí esa noche. No estaba seguro de cómo le hacía sentir eso.

— Por favor pasa. Creo que vi a Shiro y Adam buscando algo para beber en la cocina. El resto está distribuido entre el salón y el patio. Por favor, siéntete bienvenido y libre de ir donde quieras.

Podía notar que la sonrisa amigable de Allura era sincera y eso le hizo relajarse un poco. Cuando el timbre sonó y la chica se movió nuevamente hacia la puerta, Keith se permitió observar alrededor. La casa de Allura no era tan enorme como la casa de sus padres, según le había comentado Shiro, pero seguía siendo tres veces más grande que su propio departamento. Si no se equivocaba, tanto ella como su novio eran hijos de grandes e importantes corporaciones que de hecho habían sido competencia durante mucho tiempo. Ahora ambos sopesaban la idea de unirlas.

Una historia muy a lo Romeo y Julieta que, sabía, había causado más lágrimas que risas en la amiga de su hermano. Pero la chica se veía radiante esa noche y dudaba mucho que fuese una fachada.

— Entonces ¿la culpa terminó por ganarte?— Fue la bienvenida de su hermano cuando lo encontró en la cocina, una sonrisa ladina en su rostro mientras Adam llenaba su vaso con alcohol que definitivamente no era del barato.

— Más bien no pensaba darte a ti y a mamá la dicha de atormentarme mañana con sus reclamos— Le respondió con una expresión vacía antes de sonreírle a Adam, quien le tendió un vaso vacío.

— O sea que sí consideraste no venir y dar alguna excusa poco creíble.

Keith frunció el ceño para ocultar su vergüenza al ser leído tan a la perfección por su hermano, pero antes de responderle de mala manera, Adam hizo un gesto para llenar su vaso.

— ¿Por qué no dejamos de lado esa hermosa relación de hermandad que saben que tanto adoro, a pesar de ser hijo único y no entenderla, claro, y disfrutamos de la noche antes de que Allura vea que alguien tiene un ceño fruncido en su casa?

Mientras lo decía, se giró hacia Shiro con una dulce sonrisa y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Keith se dijo que la mirada de bobo que su hermano ahora mostraba era un triunfo para él, ya que podría molestarle con ello luego.

Sí se obligó a desviar la vista, dándole un trago a su vaso, cuando Shiro posó una mano en una de las mejillas de Adam y le hizo inclinarse para robarle un beso más adecuado a su gusto.

Esos dos jamás habían tenido reparo en mostrarse cariño en público. Lo cual le causaba un poquito de envidia, si debía ser sincero.

— Creo que el horario apto para todo público aún no termina, señor. Hay niños presentes.

Los tres se giraron sorprendidos por el comentario, Keith sintiendo la furia naciente dentro de él. Pero esta desapareció al ver la sonrisa socarrona de la persona frente a él.

— ¡Matt!— Exclamó Shiro antes de cubrir los pasos que le separaban de su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Al llegar junto a él, le dio uno de esos abrazos de oso tan característicos de él— ¿Cuándo volviste?

Antes de responderle, Matt Holt le reclamó la necesidad de que el aire entrara a sus pulmones con una carcajada.

— Esta mañana, en el horario favorito de Katie para ser despertada.

Matt y Shiro se habían conocido al iniciar la secundaria y habían sido mejores amigos desde entonces. Pero el trabajo del chico de anteojos le mantenía constantemente fuera del país así que solían verse menos de lo que les gustaría. Keith también se sorprendía de la fuerte amistad que aún mantenían; podían pasar meses completos sin verse o hablando lo mínimo, pero cuando se reencontraban tardaban menos de un minuto en ser los mismos de siempre.

Sabía que Katie era la hermana menor de Matt, a quien había visto algunas veces en eventos en que sus familias coincidían pero nada más. El chico había insistido un par de veces en que ellos se llevarían demasiado bien y Shiro solía bufar por lo bajo ante el comentario.

— Hey, niño— Le dijo Matt al encontrar su mirada— Un pajarito me dijo que este año tienes a Iverson. Sus clases son divertidas ¿cierto?

Keith rodó los ojos al ser recordado de su persona menos favorita sobre la tierra y Matt se rió, para luego acercarse y darle un pequeño abrazo antes de que pudiera protestar.

— Es bueno verte, Keith—Le dijo sobre su hombro.

Keith sonrió con sinceridad.

Luego el chico pasó a saludar a Adam quien se había mantenido educadamente fuera de la escena. Keith no estaba seguro de cómo era la relación entre ellos, pues Matt a veces era un poco sobreprotector con Shiro. Lo cual, si le preguntaban, no tenía el más mínimo sentido. Si alguien de esos dos necesitaba protección, era Matt, no Shiro. Pero así era él.

Notó el alivio sobre los hombros de su hermano cuando el otro par de chicos compartió un abrazo, si bien no tan efusivo, sincero.

Esos ya eran demasiados sentimientos para una noche.

Mientras los dejaba para que se pusieran al día de sus cosas, Keith volvió a tomar de su vaso y se encaminó hacia el salón principal simplemente por hacer algo.

Había mucha gente. De verdad.

La mayoría parecía rondar la edad de Allura y Shiro, y casi todos hablaban entre sí, siendo muy pocos los completamente desconocidos. La música estaba a un volumen agradable y había tenues luces iluminando el lugar, lo cual agradecía mucho. Lo mejor para él era pasar desapercibido lo máximo posible así podía esperar hasta una hora medianamente decente a la que podía marcharse sin que nadie sospechara que estaba a minutos de quedarse dormido sobre sus pies.

Alrededor de media hora después, ante el aviso de que el novio de Allura, Lotor, estaba llegando, las luces se apagaron y todos guardaron silencio mientras ocasionales risas se escuchaban por lo bajo, la emoción inundando a todos los presentes.

Keith sólo deseaba que el chico se apresurara porque no iba a aguantar mucho más con las luces apagadas sin dormirse en la pared sobre la que apoyaba su espalda, con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Allura?— Se escuchó al pobre chico preguntar al aire, desorientado por encontrar todo apagado cuando su novia le había asegurado que estaba esperándolo. A lo lejos se escuchó cómo el chico dejaba sus llaves sobre una mesa y se dirigía al salón.

— Ally, estoy en…— Alcanzó a decir al acercarse.

Entonces las luces se encendieron y todos gritaron el “sorpresa” más cliché de toda la historia, mientras el confeti casi le causa un infarto al chico frente a ellos.

¿Primera impresión? Lotor parecía el típico rico estirado y de acento elaborado.

¿Segunda impresión? La sonrisa del chico cuando su novia se acercó a él para felicitarlo con un pequeño pastel en sus manos, no tenía precio. Incluso Keith se sintió mal por juzgarlo durante esos primeros segundos. La mirada que él y Allura compartían era muy similar a la de Shiro y Adam, en sus momentos más domésticos.

Luego de eso, los minutos pasaron con relativa rapidez mientras Keith se mantenía estratégicamente alejado del resto de los invitados pero no lo suficientemente notable por Shiro como para recibir una de sus miradas de desaprobación. Se auto felicitó mentalmente. Un rato más y podría dirigirse a la comodidad de su cama.

Esa era su idea cuando se acercó nuevamente a la cocina, con deseos de llenar su vaso con algo un poco más fuerte que le permitiera sobrevivir la última media hora en ese lugar. Había varias personas enfrascadas en sus propias conversaciones mientras consideraban qué servirse a continuación.

Keith las ignoró y fue directo hacia la botella que buscaba, encontrándola en manos de otra persona. No pudo evitar el enorme bostezo que se le escapó mientras esperaba a que terminaran de usarla.

— Woa, no dejes que Allura te vea bostezar o creerá que la fiesta es aburrida. Y créeme, no necesitamos una Allura que piense que no está siendo una buena anfitriona.

Keith pestañeó un par de veces sin entender las palabras que acababa de oír hasta que levantó la vista hacia la persona que sostenía la botella que él había buscado en un principio. Una divertida sonrisa, muy, muy familiar apareció frente a él.

— ¿Eso sería muy malo?— Fue lo único que consiguió decir, inseguro de que ese chico le estuviese hablando a él.

Porque. Era. Él.

El chico de ojos azules de esa tarde.

¿En qué bizarro cliché se había metido?

— No precisamente malo pero la última vez que eso sucedió, mis amigos y yo no pudimos volver a casa por tres días.

Se obligó a no entrar en pánico, pues solo estaban teniendo una conversación perfectamente normal. La gente solía tener pequeñas conversaciones con desconocidos todo el tiempo si estaban en el mismo edificio ¿verdad?

Además el chico no parecía reconocerlo para nada. Dejando que una pequeña sonrisa se posara en su rostro, levantó una ceja antes de hablar.

— ¿Debería indagar más sobre eso?

El chico de ojos azulado se rió. Y oh, por favor, hasta su risa iba a la perfección con él. En el fondo Keith estaba deseando que fuera uno de esos niños bonitos que arruinaban su imagen al mínimo de tres oraciones.

— No, no quieres hacerlo— Le respondió finalmente, para luego hacerle un gesto con la botella en una clara pregunta de sí también quería servirse.

Keith le tendió su vaso como respuesta.

— ¿Eres amigo de Lotor?— Preguntó el chico mientras le servía.

— No, no lo conozco. Mi hermano es amigo de Allura y ella creyó divertido arrastrarme a esto.

Uh. Quizás de verdad no sabía cómo medir sus palabras con otras personas. Estaba acostumbrado a que Shiro, Adam y Romelle no se sintiesen ofendidos por su tono.

Pero, para su sorpresa, el chico sólo levantó una ceja ante sus palabras.

— Así que no eres fan de las fiestas — Le dijo, mientras le devolvía su vaso.

— No estoy acostumbrado…— Murmuró, un poco cohibido de repente.

Dios, que idiota era.

—Hey, yo tampoco. Es decir, Lura ama dar fiestas pero generalmente son pequeñas reuniones con nuestros amigos nada más. Esto es grande así que, te entiendo.

Keith levantó la vista una vez más, buscando algún signo de que el chico en realidad se estuviese riendo de él pero no halló ninguno. Se preguntó si le era fácil mentir teniendo unos ojos tan expresivos.

— Soy Lance, por cierto— Se presentó, acercando su propio vaso como si quisiera brindar con él.

— Keith.

Sintiéndose un poco más cómodo, se permitió sonreírle mientras sus vasos hacían contacto. Por un momento, Lance se quedó en silencio mirándole para luego aclararse la voz y desviar la vista.

— Sabes, mis dos mejores amigos hace un momento estaban enfrascados en una conversación a la que difícilmente puedo seguirle el ritmo y por ello terminé aquí, buscando algo que hacer. Si te estás aburriendo podríamos… um, ¿hablar un rato?

Keith se calmó un poco al notar cierta inseguridad en las palabras del chico. Bueno, parecía una persona decente y no un niño bonito como había pensado por un momento. Supuso que pasar tiempo con él no le haría mal a nadie.

Luego de aceptar la idea, ambos se dirigieron al patio de la casa donde había sillones blancos distribuidos por todo el lugar. Con el pasar de los minutos, Keith se fue sintiendo cada vez más a gusto.

Lance era un chico divertido, de su misma edad y con una actitud bastante relajada. No parecía sorprenderse ni ofenderse con los comentarios un poco crudos de Keith, de hecho parecía divertirle ese lado suyo. Y todo el tiempo le daba pie para que hablara, para que diera su opinión. El tema de conversación parecía no acabarse nunca.

Ambos tenían tantas cosas en común como diferencias. Era divertido descubrirlas.

Lance había ido a la fiesta con dos personas más, un chico llamado Hunk y, para su sorpresa, la hermanita de Matt, Katie. O Pidge, como acababa de descubrir que sus amigos la llamaban. Los tres se conocían desde la escuela.

Allura y él habían compartido una clase en la universidad y la chica se había introducido en su pequeño grupo rápidamente. Lance la consideraba como una hermana y lo había dicho con bastante seriedad.

Por alguna razón, a Keith le había gustado escucharlo hablar de sus amigos.

Si le preguntaban, Keith no podía enumerar sobre todas las cosas de las que habían hablado. Pero sí podía recordar cada momento en el que Lance le hizo reírse sin inhibición, cada vez que el chico se quedó mirándole a los ojos sin decir nada por un segundo más del estrictamente necesario antes de desviar la mirada con, si el alcohol no le estaba haciendo imaginar cosas, un leve tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

Y ninguno de los dos se había levantado a rellenar sus vasos en la última hora.

Era como si ambos hubiesen hecho _click._ Algo que creyó que sólo pasaba en las películas.

En un momento había terminado compitiendo sobre quién había coleccionado más figuritas de un show que estuvo de moda cuando eran niños, algo sobre leones mecánicos espaciales. Keith no lo recordaba bien pero su madre solía recordarle lo obsesionado que había estado con ello.

Incluso el lado competitivo de Lance le parecía encantador.

Cuando tuvo ese pensamiento se pateó mentalmente. Sólo estaban pasando el tiempo porque no tenían nada más que hacer, Lance había dejado eso en claro.

_Sí, hacía más de hora y media_.

En el fondo sabía que la voz de su cabeza, molestamente similar a la de Shiro, tenía razón. Era evidente la atmósfera que los rodeaba, tanto para ellos como para los demás. Pues su hermano y Adam le habían dado una mirada indescifrable cuando salieron a dar una vuelta por el jardín pero no habían mostrado intención de acercarse.

¿Estaba Lance flirteando con él? A veces… cada un par de comentarios creía que era evidente.

¿Estaba él correspondiéndole? Para qué negarlo, lo hacía a cada oportunidad.

Y se sentía bien. Correcto.

— ¡Lance!— La voz de Allura acercándose los sacó de su pequeña burbuja. La chica sonreía pero mostraba cierta preocupación en sus ojos — ¿Has visto a Kova, de casualidad? Alguien dejó la puerta abierta de la otra sala y ahora no sé donde está.

—Oh, lo siento Lura. No lo he visto pero…—sus mejillas se colorearon— no he estado precisamente prestando atención.

Allura pestañeó un par de veces ante sus palabras y luego miró rápidamente a Keith, una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

—Ya veo. No te preocupes, estoy segura de que debe andar por aquí, no es de los que se van de casa. Perdón por la interrupción.

Cuando la chica se fue, Keith siguió confundido.

— ¿Quién es Kova?

—Es el gato de Lotor, tiene como veinte años lo que lo haría como muy, muy anciano en años humanos.

—Oh.

Lance dio una mirada alrededor, como si esperase ver al nombrado gato en algún momento pero luego de suspirar, concentró su vista nuevamente en él. Keith juraba que iba a soñar con esa sonrisa.

— ¿Tienes mascotas?

Y así, luego de pasar veinte minutos hablando de su perro, Cosmo, y de la gata de Lance, Blue, la conversación siguió al menos una hora más. En algún momento su teléfono había llamado su atención con un mensaje de Shiro avisándole que él y Adam ya se marchaban a casa.

Los amigos de Lance se habían marchado con Matt y Keith había intentado con todo su ser el no sonrojarse cuando el par le había hecho señas con pulgares arriba al despedirse.

¿Honestamente? Keith seguía muriendo internamente de sueño y cansancio pero realmente no quería marcharse. No quería que esa noche terminara y no volver a cruzarse a Lance.

Si bien el chico no había hecho comentario alguno sobre reconocerlo de esa tarde, había cierta complicidad en sus ojos que le decía que lo recordaba a la perfección pero que era un secreto implícito entre ellos.

Cuando la cantidad de invitados disminuyó por debajo del setenta por ciento que eran originalmente y además su capacidad de retener los bostezos se volvió prácticamente nula, Keith aceptó la derrota. Era hora de volver a casa.

Tragó saliva al notar la decepción en los ojos de Lance cuando se lo comunicó. Decepción que rápidamente ocultó con otra sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte hasta tu auto?

A su auto, a su casa y a su cama si lo quisiese, admitió con vergüenza.

Luego de despedirse de la sonrisa socarrona de Allura, en el trayecto hacia su auto Keith le contó a Lance la historia de cómo había tenido que dejar ir a su vieja motocicleta, el amor de su vida, luego de tener un pequeñísimo accidente que casi les causa un infarto a sus padres.

Lance rió ante el dramatismo de las palabras del chico y Keith quiso grabarse el sonido en su memoria para cuando estuviera en la soledad de su habitación, rememorando ese día.

Al llegar junto a su auto, ambos se quedaron parados uno frente al otro, inseguros de qué hacer. Keith tenía sus llaves en las manos y no podía dejar de jugar con ellos con nerviosismo.

—Entonces…— Comentó, luego de aclararse la voz, pero se quedó en blanco.

Por suerte, Lance parecía incapaz de tal cosa.

— ¿Me darías tu número? O puedo darte el mío y solo si tú quieres puedes escribirme un día de estos. O sea, si estás aburrido o algo por el estilo, no te sientas obligado a hacerlo…— El sonrojo alcanzó la base de su cuello que podía apreciarse a la perfección con la camisa que llevaba.

Keith dejó salir una carcajada. Luego sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y lo desbloqueó para que Lance pudiera anotar su número en él.

La sonrisa del chico fue radiante.

Cuando terminó, dio un paso más cerca de Keith dejando una distancia mínima entre ellos y luego, dejando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de donde lo había sacado, se inclinó un poco hacia abajo para depositar un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Mientras ninguno de los dos hacía movimiento alguno para separarse, Keith sintió los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. El gesto le pareció lo más erótico que alguna vez había presenciado y la idea era ridícula.

Keith quería más.

Pero no se animaría a pedirlo y era evidente que Lance le dejaría a él tal decisión.

Cuando Lance suspiró sobre su mejilla y comenzó a alejarse de él, Keith maldijo internamente al resto del mundo y las buenas costumbres. Sentía que era ahora o nunca.

Por algo siempre le habían dicho que era una persona impulsiva.

Sin previo aviso, llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de Lance y lo atrajo hacia sí nuevamente. Sus ojos se encontraron con los azules ajenos que lo observaron con evidente expectación. El aliento de ambos mezclándose.

El momento pudo durar milésimas de segundos o minutos enteros, no estaba seguro, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que ambos se habían inclinado al mismo tiempo para acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Los labios de Lance eran lo más suave que había sentido alguna vez, y súper cálidos. Todo él era cálido, pensó, al sentir las manos de Lance rodeándole la espalda baja.

Segundos después, sintiéndose valiente, Keith acarició tímidamente los labios ajenos con su lengua y, captando el mensaje, Lance los abrió para darle paso sin chistar.

Dios, Keith desearía haberse guardado su primer beso para esa noche. Así de incoherente eran los pensamientos que llenaron su mente.

Lance era bueno besando. Realmente bueno. Sabía dónde colocar sus manos para enviarle un escalofrío placentero y cómo moverse para profundizar el contacto a lo máximo posible, sin que el gesto se volviera algo grotesco o incómodo. Keith podría hacer eso por horas, si tuviese la posibilidad.

¿Y quién dijo que no la tenía?

Lance terminó el contacto para tomar aire y Keith notó su propia falta de aliento sin sentirse avergonzado en lo más mínimo.

— Me gustas.

Oh.

¿Realmente acababa de escuchar eso? ¿O lo había imaginado?

— Cuando nos cruzamos estar tarde tuve esta súper extraña sensación de que necesitaba hablarte. Pero no me animé. Y cuando te vi en la fiesta supe que esta era mi segunda oportunidad. La última probablemente.

Lance le hablaba a milímetros de su boca, sin quitarle la vista ni las manos de encima. Keith sintió que se quedaba sin aire, y en el buen sentido.

— ¿Entonces sí me reconociste?

Lance sonrió de lado, llevando una mano hasta el cabello de Keith.

— Reconocería tu cabello en cualquier lado, mullet.

Keith decidió pensar en el significado de esas palabras en otro momento. Por ahora, sentía que si no volvía  a besar a Lance nunca más podría hacerlo.

Los siguientes recuerdos de Keith serían un remolino de emociones y sensaciones que jamás había sentido. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían pasado junto a su auto pero reconocía que en algún momento se había inclinado sobre Lance para alcanzar la puerta trasera de su auto, la cual abrió y los empujó a ambos hacia el asiento. Recordaba la carcajada de Lance ante el gesto y a él mismo uniéndosele hasta que se acomodaron.

Keith recordaba el brillo en los ojos de Lance cuando se colocó sobre él, ambas manos a un lado de su cabeza y una rodilla entre las piernas ajenas. Ambos con las mejillas coloreadas y la respiración acelerada.

Lance había sonreído y había envuelto sus hombros, en un abrazo cálido, cómodo y reconfortante. Como si hubiese nacido para estar entre ellos. Keith apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Lance, inspirando su aroma y tratando de calmar su frecuencia cardíaca.

Eso era lo último que recordaba antes de sucumbir al cansancio y quedarse dormido.

Cuando Lance confirmó que Keith efectivamente se había quedado dormido sobre él, en el asiento trasero de su auto aún estacionado en la entrada de la casa de Allura, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse.

El chico le había comentado lo mal que había comenzado su día y el por qué de sus continuos bostezos, así que podía entenderlo.

No encontró en sí la voluntad necesaria para despertarlo, no cuando tenía una expresión tan calma y sus latidos se sincronizaban con los suyos. Decidió que lo dejaría dormir un rato y luego lo despertaría para que ambos pudieran irse a casa, dando la noche por terminada.

Ese era el plan.

**…**

Aquella mañana, Lotor había tratado de retener a su novia el mayor tiempo posible en la cama que compartían. Pero Allura era una persona responsable y ocupada, como él, así que más tarde que temprano había terminado por resignarse y dejarla ir a tomar un baño mientras él bajaba a hacer el desayuno.

El resto de la casa aún estaba bastante desordenada por la fiesta que habían tenido y ello le hizo suspirar, pero prefirió preocuparse por las tostadas y el café primero.

Luego de desayunar y de una nueva sesión de besos, acompañó a la chica hasta el garaje donde estaba su auto. Al abrir las puertas, Allura frunció el ceño y se giró hacia Lotor con confusión.

— Lance se despidió de nosotros anoche ¿verdad? ¿O lo soñé?

Lotor levantó una ceja.

— Lo hizo. Iba con el chico de mal corte de cabello, quien me dijiste que es el hermano de Shirogane.

— Pero dijo que sólo lo acompañaría…— Susurró la chica para sí misma, entonces dio un paso fuera del garaje para observar mejor alrededor.

Cuando Lotor se acercó a ella sin entender la situación, notó que el auto del amigo de su novia seguía estacionado en el mismo lugar, bloqueando la salida del garaje. A unos metros estaba su propio auto, ya que no había tenido energías para guardarlo luego de la fiesta. Y un poco más lejos había otro auto, negro, que no reconocía de ningún lado.

Hasta que Allura se rió y se cubrió la boca con una mano. La chica se giró a mirarlo como si Lotor hubiese entendido qué estaba sucediendo. Entonces Allura le hizo señas para que la siguiera y ambos se acercaron al auto desconocido.

La escena frente a él le hizo rodar los ojos. Con los años, había conseguido tomarles cariño a los amigos de Allura, principalmente a Lance, quien siempre había estado para apoyar a la chica y la había salvado en las situaciones más complicadas.

Pero la situación era tan absurda y tan _Lance_ , que Lotor volvió a recordar porqué los amigos de su novia le habían causado tal desagrado en un principio.

Con un suspiro de resignación, luego de que Allura tomara una fotografía con su teléfono, Lotor se inclinó para golpear con sus nudillos en la ventana trasera del auto, donde perfectamente se podía ver a Lance durmiendo con un chico de cabello negro dormido sobre él.

Gracias a cualquier entidad que existiera, al menos ambos estaban completamente vestidos.

Ante el sonido, los ojos de Lance se abrieron con sobresalto y se fijaron en ellos. Era difícil ignorar el masivo sonrojo que le cubrió y no reírse en su cara. Allura tenía derecho de hacerlo, era su mejor amiga, él no.

El chico sobre Lance se removió, murmurando algo inteligible y luego abrió los ojos también en su dirección. Decir que el chico se quedó helado, era poco.

Lotor se aclaró la voz antes de hablar, mientras Allura seguía riéndose a su lado.

— Lamento despertarlos, _en serio_ lo hago, pero el auto de Lance está bloqueando la salida del garaje y Allura necesita ir al trabajo— Les dijo, con el tono más serio que pudo.

Ante el nombre del chico bajo él, Keith imitó su sonrojo y se levantó con rapidez para quitársele de encima, murmurando disculpa tras disculpa. Lotor rodó los ojos una vez más y se alejó del auto llevando a Allura de la mano.

Como devolución a la ayuda de Lance de hacía unos años, podía al menos dejarles tener ese incómodo momento a solas.

Estaba seguro de que Allura ya había enviado esas fotos al grupo que tenía con sus amigos, de todas formas.

**…**

—Keith. Keith, por favor, relájate.

— Lo siento, de verdad. Nunca fue mi intención dormirme y oh, dios, debes haber estado tan incómodo. Lo siento—

Divertido y preocupado a la vez, Lance puso ambas manos en los hombros de Keith para que se detuviera y lo mirara a los ojos. Ambos seguían en el asiento trasero del auto donde aparentemente había pasado el resto de la noche.

— No tienes por qué disculparte. Yo soy el que decidió dejarte dormir un rato y luego se durmió él mismo. Por favor, ya no te disculpes.

Keith se quedó mirándolo con la boca entreabierta.

— De verdad no era mi intención dormirme…— Susurró. Él había tenido muchas otras ideas sobre cómo podía pasar el resto de la noche con Lance, de verdad.

Lance le sonrió.

—Lo sé. Estabas cansado, no tiene nada de malo— Apretó el agarré de sus hombros en un gesto reconfortante y volvió a sonreír— Si te sirve de consuelo, tienes la expresión más serena del mundo al dormir. Me gusta.

Keith sintió sus mejillas nuevamente calientes y, por favor ¿Cuándo volvió a su yo tímido de la secundaria?

— Tú me gustas— Le dijo, recordando que Lance le había dicho lo mismo antes.

Sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, Lance se acercó a él y juntó sus frentes.

— Y tú a mí, por si no quedó bastante claro.

Keith se relajó y le sonrió, antes de besarlo castamente. Al separarse, Lance se mordió el labio inferior y  tragó saliva.

—Quieres… ¿quieres ir a desayunar?

¿Ir a desayunar con el chico al que casi invita a su departamento para terminar la noche? ¿Sobre quién durmió y, estaba seguro, babeó sin reparo en el asiento trasero de su auto?

¿Podía ocurrir algo más vergonzoso que eso?

Asintió antes de responderle.

—Me encantaría.

Lance volvió a besarlo.

—Conozco un buen lugar cerca. Sacaré mi auto de la entrada de Allura y luego puedes seguirme ¿quieres?

Keith asintió nuevamente y luego ambos se dispusieron a salir del vehículo. Se dio cuenta de que no podría volver a mirar a Lotor y Allura a los ojos nunca jamás, pero era un detalle menor. Detalle del que se preocuparía luego, cuando su hermano le escribiera esa tarde reenviándole una foto que Allura había tomado esa mañana. En la cual, por cierto, se apreciaba a la perfección cómo estaba babeando entre sueños la camisa de Lance.

Pero por ahora tenía otras cosas en mente.

Como la enorme sonrisa que Lance le mostró antes de subirse a su propio auto y conducir hacia el café donde comió los mejores panqueques de su vida y donde Lance le tomó de la mano deliberadamente por primera vez.

Quizás ese día había iniciado de la peor forma.

Pero no había acabado tan mal.


End file.
